


no darkness can last forever

by wolfsbanex



Series: little vkook world [1]
Category: Beyond the scene, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon, Drama, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, M/M, Non AU, Poetic, Romance, Tears, breaking up, from lovers to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Jungkooks love for Taehyung had burned itself out, like a forgotten candle in an empty room, leaving behind a ravenous discontent.





	no darkness can last forever

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- if you think this is familiar, there is a malec version of this that i wrote a while back  
> \- enjoy!<3

  
Jungkook wasn't in love with Taehyung any more. He hadn't been in love with the older boy for a long time. The maknae was in love with not being on his own, with having someone there at the end of the day and now he knew he didn't need that. Jungkooks heart was not broken over him: it was breaking for the things he had wanted from him. And he didn't want them any more.

Tears are shimmering in Jungkooks beautiful hazel eyes. He’s tightly holding onto Taehyungs’ hand while the elder is trying to understand what the younger man just said.

„You’re breaking up with me?“ Taehyung asks again, his voice husky.  
„It feels like the right thing to do. Tae, i loved you for four years, but it just doesn’t feel right anymore“, whispers Kookie, while he draws soothing circles onto Taes’ back.

„You don’t love me anymore.“ Tae says and he can see in Kookies eyes that it’s the truth.

Taehyung saw it coming. Jungkook wouldn’t smile at him the same way he did before. He would stay longer to pratice. He wouldn’t tell his hyung about his problems or troubles. And when Taehyung woke up, the other side of the bed was cold. Here they were now, at the bottom, almost empty. It's like confetti, these dried remnants you find in the street for a party no one invited you to. But they used to be, Tae can admit, part of something beautiful.

Taehyung couldn’t breathe. Jungkooks words were choking him. He notices that they were both crying by now, broken whimpers escaping from Taes’ throat. It was like someone had died- like Tae himself had died. Because it had been more than just losing the truest of true loves, as if that were not enough to kill anyone. It was also losing a whole future, a whole family- the whole life that he'd chosen.

„I do still love you. A bit at least. I just don't love you enough to be able to give you the things we dreamed about and planned.“ Jungkook confesses quietly, his fingers running through Taes’ hair. In this moment Taehyung hated him and loved him, longed for him and loathed him, and cursed himself for feeling anything at all.

“I wonder if I'll ever forgive you? I wonder even more if I should bother," Taehyung said.

„Maybe you should try," Jungkook said wearily, "but for your own sake, not mine. Hatred binds a man to what he hates, and I think you need to be free of me.”

and Taehyung knows he has to forgive him, because they had a few years together still ahead of them.

He changed rooms that morning, the last words still echoing in Taes’ head, and though he whispered while slipping out off the door that they’d come back to what they once were one day, Taehyung knows a broken promise from a right one for he have used them himself and there is no coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
